Life
by Decadency
Summary: When asked what life means to them, each YYH character will respond.
1. Just A Child of the Dark Hiei

Just a Child of the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Hiei {sniff sniff}

However, I do own this poem, In fact I wrote it.

Please review in the end, now enjoy. ^_\\\

I'm running, but to where, 

I'm killing but is that fair.

I have no life,

Shall I throw it away?

I'm just a child of the dark,

Just a bloodthirsty lark.

I can die, but will they care?

I want to cry, but I don't dare.

Rejected by all,

Feared by all.

Hated by all,

To kill is my call.

I'm just a child of the dark,

Just a bloodthirsty lark.

I shall never see day,

Will it always be this way?

I see no light,

I must always fight.

A little blood won't matter,

No, nothing matters at all.

I'm just a child of the dark,

Just a bloodthirsty lark.

Emotions are bottled up inside,

One day they will burst, and I will die.

I'm just a child of the dark,

I deserve nothing,

I want to run away, but I can't,

My blood is my mark..

Just another child of the dark….


	2. Two Sides Kurama

Two Sides

Disclaimer: Empties a jar, a couple of pennies fall out. See? Now don't sue me.

A/N this is Kurama's view on his life.

_Dark and Light,_

_Day and Night._

_Yin and Yang,_

_Black and White._

_Two sides,_

_Two souls,_

_Two minds,_

_One vessel._

_I'm not what you think I am,_

_I'm not even fully human._

_I am a demon,_

_A demon that has turned human._

_Two sides,_

_Two souls,_

_Two minds,_

_Fighting for control._

_A struggle for power happens inside._

_The human wants control,_

_But the demon denies._

_It will literally tear me apart._

_Two sides,_

_Two souls,_

_Two minds,_

_One in control._

_It's never easy,_

_Trying to hide the demon inside._

_But it's slowly gaining freedom,_

_And I am terrified._

_Two sides,_

_Two souls,_

_Two minds,_

_One will die soon._

_The ferocity of the demon,_

_Has finally won._

_The need for blood has increased,_

_And I'm about to die._

_Two sides,_

_Two souls,_

_Two minds,_

_One has completely disappeared from life._

_The one left is now in control,_

_Night has finally triumphed…_


	3. Searching for Light Touya

Searching for Light

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N this is Touya's view of life.

I'm tired of the dark, 

_I'm tired of hiding in the shadows._

_I'm sick of the night,_

_And I wish for light._

_I'm searching for light,_

_Searching in my soul,_

_Searching for answers,_

_That I might not ever know._

_To be a skilled fighter,_

_Is not everything._

_To continue killing,_

_Is a curse to yourself._

_I'm searching for light,_

_Searching in my soul,_

_Searching for answers,_

_That I might not ever know._

_Looking back at my past,_

_I realize that I have killed many._

_This makes me determined,_

_Determined to find light and free myself._

_I'm searching for light,_

_Searching in my soul,_

_Searching for answers,_

_That I might not ever know._

_I smile my cruel smile,_

_As I watch the sun glint off the blade._

_I may be searching for light,_

_But for now, I have to kill._

_I'm searching for light,_

_Searching in my soul,_

_Searching for answers,_

_That I might not ever know._

_I need to free myself from this curse,_

_Lest I find myself stuck forever in the web of death._

_My soul cries tears of blood and ice._

_It needs life and light._

_I'm searching for light,_

_Searching in my soul,_

_Searching for answers,_

_That I might not ever know…_


	4. Beneath the Wind Jin

Beneath the Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own Jin or YYH. -_-;

_Am I doing the right thing?_

_Fighting for light._

_Am I truly who I want to be?_

_Or is this all a dream?_

_I resemble the wind, light and carefree,_

_Yet beneath the wind lie troubles._

_Troubles that seem to shout at me,_

_Troubles that seem to torment me for an eternity._

_I am a fighter,_

_I most certainly can't change that._

_But sometimes I wonder,_

_If I'm fighting for the right thing._

_I resemble the wind, light and carefree,_

_Yet beneath the wind lie powers unknown._

_Powers that I can make mine,_

_Powers that never cease to destroy._

_If this is my destiny,_

_Than I will be condemned to it._

_If this is my fate,_

_Let it be._

_I resemble the wind, light and carefree,_

_Yet beneath the wind lies beauty like no other._

_To hear the birds sing and to see nature,_

_I know that what I'm doing is right._

_To have a few close friends,_

_Like Touya who listens and speaks wisdom,_

_Or Yusuke, who cracks his jokes,_

_Is more than I deserve._

_I resemble the wind, light and carefree,_

_Yet beneath the wind plots are schemed._

_Plots that end people's lives,_

_Plots that involve treachery and betrayal._

_This is when I feel unsure again,_

_Is the light worth all of this bloodshed?_

_My thoughts are plagued,_

_Plagued with the need of answers._

_I resemble the wind, light and carefree,_

_Yet beneath the wind lies some fun._

_\And I will always have fun in my life._

_Fun,_

_Life,_

_Light,_

_Is this truly worth it?_

_I don't know,_

_Only the future will tell…_


	5. Behind the Shades Toguro

Behind the Shades

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies, don't own yadda yadda yadda (Yawns) 

_I strike terror in both worlds,_

_My attacks are silent and lethal,_

_I live off of the fear from others,_

_And I never hesitate to kill._

_Yet behind the shades you'll see,_

_See that I'm not as strong as you think._

_Just look behind the shades,_

_You'll find fear reflected in my eyes._

_I wished for eternal youth and power,_

_And I got just what I wanted._

_However, I lost the trust of many,_

_And now I am all alone._

_I'm not what you make of me,_

_I have feelings too. [A/N Toguro would never be caught saying that]_

_But these feelings exist only in my eyes,_

_Eyes that are concealed behind the shades._

_To many, I'm considered inhuman,_

_To most, I'm considered ruthless._

_To blame them is wrong,_

_For I am ruthless, but only on the outside._

_Behind the shades I'm human,_

_Behind the shades fear is known._

_And if you catch a glimpse of my eyes,_

_You'll see the true me, not the killing machine._

_I will never have the chance,_

_The chance to be anything else._

_I have chosen my future,_

_And now I must live it._

_Behind the shades you'll see,_

_See the fear reflecting off of me._

_Just look into my eyes and you'll know,_

_Know what others don't._

These poems are all mine.


	6. Reality Yusuke

Reality

Disclaimer: I'm only 14, what do you think!

_If you tarry behind,_

_No one will wait for you._

_If you think that people will wait for you,_

_That assumption is refute._

_For the period of your life,_

_Not every one will like you._

_This is true, harsh reality,_

_You must alert if you don't wish to die._

_To be smug is to be stupid,_

_You will attract danger fast._

_If you so much as make a small mistake,_

_You will most certainly die._

_If you wish to be headstrong,_

_You will find nothing but trouble._

_This is true harsh reality,_

_IF you look back you will feel regret._

_Death is a setback,_

_For you and for me._

_People are not all filled with kindness,_

_You must remember that._

_In this world people are greedy,_

_In this world, fights and wars exist._

_This is true, harsh reality._

_The fear is enough to make you numb._

_You are an inhabitant of this world,_

_The only way out is through death._

_Yes, this is true, harsh reality,_

_Open up your eyes and see._

_If you try to calm down people,_

_You will earn enemies. _

_This is true, harsh reality,_

_Isn't life scary?_

_If you dare to bluster,_

_You'll find yourself trampled over._

_This is only a small side of the world._

_You must always be aware of danger._

_This is my commentary,_

_This is only a small synopsis._

_This is true, harsh reality._

_Never forget this._

_Keep awake,_

_Watch your back,_

_You'll never know when you'll fall,_

_Fall,_

_Fall to your death._

_REALITY…_


	7. Tears of Ice Yukina

Tears of Ice

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

I'm so touched that people enjoy my poems! ^^

This is Yukina's poem

_Ice Maiden,_

_What is its worth?_

_Nothing, I say,_

_Nothing but captivity._

_My tears are no longer mine,_

_They are hunted by most men._

_My soul is no longer mine,_

_I just can't win._

_My brother does not exist,_

_My life is all in vain._

_Delicate and fragile,_

_I easily break._

_But this time,_

_I've cracked all the way._

_Pitter, patter,_

_Sounds of jewels hitting the floor._

_He comes to collect them again._

_He smiles his greedy smile,_

_And I sink my head down._

_That is my life._

_To cry for forever,_

_To fill others needs._

_To never look up,_

_And to never know life._

_This is me,_

_Me life,_

_For eternity._

_Tears of Ice,_

_I wish for._

_My life's end,_

_A blessing…_

_But I cannot die._

_They won't allow me._

_Bound in chains of captivity._

_Locked forever…_


	8. Endless Circle Genkai

**Endless Circle**

Disclaimer: I don't own Genkai, but I do own this poem.

A/N: A Mary Sue is someone who is perfect in all ways that it's stupid. Shuai is the Chinese word for breaking.

Where the light crosses the dark,

Where the world is not what it seems.

When I lie down to rest in death,

The blood will circle again and I will scream.

And the line slowly blurs,

What is good if it is evil?

Why run when you can fight?

Why lie when you can steal?

And the shadows run across my mind,

Swirling my empty cup of wisdom.

And the beautiful grave in front of me,

Pleads in my mind and cries 'come.'

And I will follow my dirtied path,

And I will follow the steps ahead.

Until I become entrapped,

And lies circle my head.

When white mixes with black,

When everything is gone,

The end result is the same,

The list of regrets forever long.

Leave a mark through history,

Have it erased again and again.

Come at me, try to kill.

I've still got an eternity.

It's an endless circle that never ends,

A curse by which we are bound,

And try as we might to break free,

The water's surface leaves us drowned.

OWARI


End file.
